Stars of the Night
by missmysterygirl13
Summary: Claire Roswell and Troy Bolton have never been in good terms. It was quite the opposite, actually. Always fighting, always bickering, these are always the scenarios others would imagine if you ask about two teens' relationship with each other. Not to mention that they seem to be living in different worlds. But what if they're worlds are more similar than they've thought?
1. Prologue

I hate Troy Bolton.

Ever since we were young, he had always been a pain in the neck. Fate seems to hate me, making him the son of my mother's best friend. When we were young, I often had to play with him. Of course, he took these times as opportunities to make my life horrible as much as possible.

I remember him throwing worms at my direction, laughing whenever I screamed. He would also try to hide the dolls that I bring to their house, seemingly pleased by my crying face.

And before you pull the 'boys tease the girls they like' crap, let me finish first.

The childish things he did continued until second grade, and by the time we were third graders, he had learned how to embarrass me without actually appearing like the bad guy.

Since I would keep my guard up around him during those times, I would always sneer or glare at him. He would act like he was offended and say that it was all in the past. I believed him, once. Second biggest mistake of my childhood (the first one was agreeing to go with my parents to visit our next-door neighbor, the Boltons, when I was younger).

At first I was fooled by his act, saying that he was sorry and all. I agreed to forget about the things he did to me and then he asked for me to give carry the small rock he was holding. Being an innocent child and believing the good in others, I took it. Next thing you know, he had hit a girl in the head with another small rock.

Poor me, startled by what just happened, just stood there. When the girl started crying, the teacher asked who threw the rock. Seeing as I had a piece of rock in my hands, I was labeled as the culprit. Of course I said that it was that Troy (that spawn of hell), but they seemed to have it fixed in their heads that I was the one who threw the rock.

It was a good thing I wasn't suspended or anything, since I was still a child and therefore does not know what she was doing (yeah right), they decided to just give me detention for two months. I also had to apologize to the young girl, who I will later find out, was actually Troy's crush (hence the torture).

All in all, I never trusted that jerk again.

It continued on until middle school. Our hatred for each other had since then been known. Everyone knew, even our parents, that putting us together in the same room is not a good idea. But of course, our mothers saw this as a chance to get us together. They saw it as a 'cute' (blegh) love/hate relationship that will bloom. And so, our fathers not even trying to get in the way of their plans due to the fear of their wives' glare, our mothers have made it their mission to have us in the same school, and also, have both families go out together during Christmas break and sometimes, summer.

Now, in high school, his clique (the jocks) and my clique (the troublemakers) made it sure that we never cross each other's paths unless necessary. The only time we actually acknowledge each other's presence was when we're group mates (and that is to only argue with each other) or when the other had done something stupid/embarrassing (in which the non-victim party proceeds to laugh at the other's misery).

And as the winter break approaches, our families are planning to go to a ski resort. Great.

Who would've ever thought that this trip would change everything?


	2. Chapter 1

"Whoops!"

Bolton shouted as he skied past me. I jumped to the side, not wanting to get hit. I glared at him as he continued to ski.

"What's wrong, Claire? I don't see you skiing." My mom asks as she walks skis towards me.

"I'd rather not, Mom. I did a while ago and it was not pretty." I said, turning to her. She was on her ski, her auburn hair in a ponytail and her outfit fit for the very cold weather.

She smiled _that_ smile.

Yup, she and Mrs. Bolton have a plan, again.

"I should just go back to the lodge and get something warm to drink." I said, smiling and hoping that I could get away from whatever plan they have. I started to walk back to the lodge, but then I hear a voice shout my name. Oh no.

"Claire! Would you go here for a moment?" Mrs. Bolton shouted since she was far away. And I see her son with her.

Maybe if I walk away and act like I didn't hear her, she'll let me be. But I already stopped and turned to look at them so that's a no. Hmm... Maybe if I fall face-front to the snow and try to suffocate myself, I won't have to fall for their trap. But my mom's already dragging me towards them. Dammit.

"Hey, Lucy, Troy." My mom greeted them, as we reach where they are.

"Hello, Mrs. Roswell." Bolton greeted. On his face was a grin but both women didn't notice it being forced.

"I told you Troy, you can call me Aunt Marge." My mom said, chuckling. Hahaha. No.

"Of course." Bolton said, nodding his head.

"Hello Marge, Claire." Mrs. Bolton greeted back, smiling.

Great, now it's my turn.

"Hey, Mrs. Bolton." I greeted her, giving a small smile. Like my mom, the mother and son were wearing fitting clothes for the weather, the only difference is that Mrs. Bolton was not wearing her ski equipment, like me.

"Claire dear, how many times have I told you to call me Aunt Lucy?" She said, her smile not leaving her face, basically saying the same thing as my mom.

I just smiled.

I don't have any grudge against Mrs. Bolton, none at all, but calling her that didn't suit well with me and I think you can guess why.

"I noticed that you're not skiing." Mrs. Bolton said, obviously implying to ask why.

"Oh, um, I'm not that good at it." I said.

"Maybe Troy can help you?" My mom suggested. My eyes widen a bit.

_'Where the heck did that come from? What the heck, Mom?!'_ I thought.

"That's a great idea, why don't you help her, Troy?" Mrs Bolton asked her son.

"Oh no, no, no, no. He doesn't have to, really." I quickly said as soon as I got back to reality. "I was actually on my way back to the lodge to warm up a bit."

_'Him? Help me? Over my dead body.' _I thought, gritting my teeth.

"Oh." She said, dejectedly. "But don't you want to have some help?"

_'From him? No, thank you.' _ I thought.

"I'll just be fine, Mrs. Bolton." I said, smiling. "I should go, I promised my friend that I'll be chatting with her at this time."

Okay, maybe I promised to call her 4 hours from now, but who needs to know that?

"Oh, alright then, I'll see you later , okay?" My mom said. I nodded at her, and then just went on my merry way.

* * *

I sighed as I entered the lodge, the warm air hitting me. I took off my jacket, knotted it on my waist and let down my black hair. The other guests were enjoying the warmth of the lobby since the fire-place was there.

I went to the vending machine and got a cup of warm coffee. As I went up the stairs to go to my room, I silently took some sips from it.

I see some workers getting busy, putting up decoration, lights and others in one of the big rooms just beyond the lobby, where parties are usually held. I suddenly remembered that later, there was gonna be a kids/teens party celebrating the New Years. I groaned internally. Knowing my mom, she would make me go, no matter what.

I went into my room, since my mom and dad decided to have a room for themselves. I didn't mind. It gave me much more space and freedom and plus, I had the bed all to myself.

I got my laptop and logged in to Skype. Since I don't think I would be able to chat with Kelsi later, I decided to try to chat with her now.

Seeing that she was online, (knowing her, she probably forgot to log out and is currently listening to music with her laptop) I sent her a call. Around a few seconds later, my screen showed Kelsi with her headphones on. I smirked.

_'I knew it.' _I thought to myself.

"Hey, I thought we'll be chatting later?" She asked.

"Change of plans. There's gonna be a party later and you know my mom. She'll probably drag me to it, therefore I have to chat with you now to have enough time." I said, crossing my legs to sit down on my bed, with my laptop in front of me.

"Oh, okay. So, how's it been? Still sane?" She asked in a joking way. Kelsi knew of my feud to Bolton. She thinks that it's silly.

"Well, my head's still intact so I guess that's a good thing. But never mind that, how's the musical composition thingy going on?" I asked her. It was her very first time composing for the Drama Club and was really excited yet nervous.

It was quite weird actually. You see, we met through English class last year and became friends since. I didn't know then that she was one of the Drama Club people but then I thought, so what? She also didn't mind that I was one of the troublemakers.

Now, let me explain the troublemakers. This clique is for those who don't 'fit in' exactly. Most of the time, we're usually known as the outcasts. You see, we all know that there can only be one clique on top of the food chain, usually the jocks and the cheerleaders. Well, our clique? We rival them.

Yes, our clique was those group of people who were as popular as the jocks or cheerleaders but aren't exactly 'popular' material. We were the troublemakers, the outcasts and the ones who go against the popular clique.

Yes, we do pranks (mostly on special occasions) and yes, we usually get in trouble.

* * *

Kelsi and I chatted for around 2 hours, until I hear a knock on my door.

"Wait a sec." I told my friend. I got up and opened the door, not surprised when I see that my mom was there.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, honey. Are you chatting with Kelsi?" She asked.

"Yes, she is!" I hear Kelsi scream from the laptop. I chuckled. That girl has ears of a hawk. My mother smiled.

"You might want to tell her that you have to go. There's-"

"A party below, I know." I cut her off. "I'll just tell her that we'll chat tomorrow. I'll also get changed."

"Alright then, tell Kelsi hi for me." She said. I nodded and then she went back to their room, right across mine.

I went back to my laptop, sighing.

"Well, time's up Kels, I'll just see you tomorrow." I asked her.

"I'll see you. Happy New Year's."

"Happy New Year's" I greeted back, smiling. We both logged off after that.

I went into my suitcase, trying to find a good outfit for the party. Seeing that it was a teen's party, some jeans and t-shirt will do good. It took me a while to find a nice t-shirt, a blue-white striped one and in middle, it says 'Carpe Diem'. I got some comfortable jeans and decided to just wear my sneakers and put my hair up to a ponytail.

I looked at the time and figured that the party has already started. I looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied. With that, I turned out the lights and went out.

* * *

The party was nice and wasn't of those crazy types. Some random guy shouted Happy New Years to me and I just grinned. I saw some people dancing and some were simply talking to other people. Deciding that the best spot to go to would probably the refreshment's table, I went there. I got some punch and took a sip. There was some karaoke thing going on in the middle of the room. I thought for a moment and decided to go there.

There was a couple singing.

And the guy was none other than Troy Bolton.

"Holy chiz." I said, not believing what I was seeing.

As if automatic, I quickly got my phone and recorded them.

'_Oh, this is going to be so fun._' I thought, smirking.

The song was ending before someone accidentally pushed me, making me yelp. It took Bolton a second before recognizing the sound, his eyes turning to me, making him break eye contact with the girl.

I grinned at him, showing him my phone. He quickly got the message.

"Um, excuse me, I have to go." I hear him tell the girl. He quickly got down and I took that as my cue to run. He tried to run after me but the crowd served as an obstacle for him. I chuckled, knowing that I might just have the biggest advantage against him in my phone.

I thought of the poor girl he just left on the stage, deciding that I would tease him for being such a jerk to the girl.

"Roswell!" I hear a shout. My grin got wider. He was pissed.

I quickly got out the door, but then someone snatched me by the waist. Frick.

I yelped, trying to think fast. I quickly got my phone, and went to messenger. He used that time to try to snatch it from me.

"LET GO OF ME OR ELSE I'LL SEND IT TO EVERYONE IN SCHOOL." I shouted, attracting attention from others. He quickly let me go.

I turned to him, making me see his glare. I just smiled sweetly.

"Roswell, delete that." He said, his voice really low and husky. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you seriously think I'm just going to delete this?"

"You will. Or else." He said, taking one step near me.

"Or else what?" I mocked him, mirroring his actions. He smirked.

"Do you want to remember the last time you went against me?"

"You mean the time you went to school with green hair?"

"No, when you went back home barefoot."

I let out a humorless laugh.

"Do you seriously think I'm scared of you." I took one step forward, poking him in the chest. "I can send this gold to everyone by a click. I don't think you have any right on demanding things from me."

"You wouldn't dare." A step.

"Oh, I would." Another one.

"You. Will. Delete. That." He said through gritted teeth. We didn't take notice of how close we were.

"Make me." I said, smirking.

Now, Kelsi has always teased me about how there was so much sexual tension between me and Bolton, so saying those two words may or may not have been a good idea.

Good thing the fireworks interrupted our argument.

I looked up towards the display and looked back at Bolton. I pushed him back, making him take a step backwards.

"See you, Bolton." I said, giving him a fake smile.

I went back to my room, knowing that I won the argument just moments ago. When I was already in my bed, laptop on my lap, I quickly made a copy of the video and moved it to my laptop. A back-up, just in case.

I decided to watch the video again, just for the fun of it. When I was watching it, I would never admit it but he was good in singing.

'_Really good._' A part of me thought.

As soon as that thought came, I exited the video. No way was I admitting that to myself.

But a part of me couldn't help but admire his singing. He looked so... different when he was performing. Almost like...

_'No.'_ I thought. _'You are not gonna remember that memory.'_

I shook my head, deciding that I was just really tired and sleepy. And with that, I turned off my laptop, deciding it was time to sleep and with a part of me hoping not to dream of _that_ again.


End file.
